


Teddy Bear

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cute Baymax (Marvel), Drabble, Hiro Needs a Hug, One Shot, Poor Hiro, Sad Hiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por que, às vezes, tudo o que uma criança realmente precisa é de seu ursinho de pelúcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

Às vezes eu acordava no meio da noite, sentindo frio.

Era um frio maior diferente do físico, era algo interno. De dentro de minha alma, eu podia arriscar dizer.

 

Mas não, ele sabia que aquilo era apenas uma sensação de perda de calor psicológica, causada por traumas anteriores.

 

Ele, como sempre, estava certo.

 

O que eu sentia era a dor da saudade e da perda. Uma dor que nunca ia me deixar de verdade, mas que tenderia a melhorar com o tempo. Bom, eu não tinha lá muita certeza disso, mas ele tinha.

 

Humanos tem a tendência a recuperarem-se de seus traumas tendo a ajuda necessária de amigos e familiares.

 

O que ele esquecia de dizer é que isso talvez passasse por causa de um robô irritantemente prestativo, mas que conseguia, mesmo sem perceber, fazer bem mais do que sua função o dizia.

 

Eu já havia perdido meus pais, antes que eu sequer conseguisse me entender por gente, aos três anos, e isso doía.

 

Eu já havia perdido meu irmão, aquele que sempre tentou me levar para o caminho certo, aquele a quem eu queria orgulhar, e isso doía como a morte.

 

E eu já havia perdido a ele. Aquele ser inumano que tanto me ajudou e que tanto queria meu bem, mesmo que isso também fosse uma função disso.

 

Se existiu um momento em que eu agradeci a mim mesmo por minha inteligência foi quando consegui remontá-lo. E ele me visualizou com as cameras sofisticadas que formavam seus olhos e disse sua apresentação rotineira.

 

Foi um dos momentos em que eu mais quis agarrar aquele marshmellow gigante e abraçar por tempo indeterminado. Eu havia conseguido trazer de volta aquele que, de certa forma, sempre estaria ao meu lado.

Eu tinha meus amigos "orgânicos" é claro. Honey Lemon, Fred, Go Go, Wasabi, tia Cass...

Mas, existiam momentos como aquele, em que eu me tremia sob os lençóis, em que eu apenas podia contar com uma pessoa.

 

Ou melhor, uma não-pessoa.

 

\- Ai. - me esforçava para murmurar, vendo-o inflar e tomar a forma gigante e fofinha de sempre.

 

\- Olá, eu sou o Baymax, seu agente especial de saúde, eu percebi um sinal de angústia. Qual é o problema?

 

\- Estou com frio, Baymax. - murmurava eu então, afastando as cobertas de mim e me sentando na cama.

 

\- Sua temperatura corporal não está baixa. - ele murmurava em confusão, ao terminar de me escanear. - Tudo o que consigo verificar é uma...

 

\- Não interessa, Baymax. - eu por fim suspirava. - Eu estou com frio, pode me aquecer?

 

Ele então andava até mim, fazendo aquele barulhinho engraçado, e me envolvia com seus braços gigantes, projetando um calor que embora não fosse humano, fazia com que eu me sentisse em casa.

 

E então depois de alguns minutos, eu me deitava para dormir novamente, e o robô se recolhia, feliz por ter feito seu trabalho, ou pelo menos era assim que eu interpretava aquilo que eu chamava de sorriso em sua carinha redonda de vinil.

 

Eu podia ser um herói nas manhãs da vida (às vezes tardes, noites e madrugadas , mas você me entendeu) e um universitariozino gênio no resto do tempo. Mas em horas como aquela, eu era apenas um órfão de quatorze anos. E embora tia Cass e meus amigos fossem os melhores...

 

Eu não sei. Crianças precisam de ursinhos de pelúcia às vezes.

 

Ou enormes robôs-médicos, no meu caso.

 

Alguém que, de sua forma singular, pudesse me acalentar.

 

E, bom, meu "ursinho" falava. E salvava o mundo comigo.

 

Como eu poderia reclamar?

 

Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele podia ser um pouquinho demais às vezes, sempre tentando me ajudar, mas era isso que o tornava especial.

 

Talvez algum dia eu não precisasse mais dele daquela forma tão necessitada. Eu ainda ia crescer e superar meus traumas. Um dia, se tivesse sorte, poderia até me casar e ter crianças. E Baymax talvez não fosse o robô-médico mais útil e moderno do mundo.

 

Mas, por enquanto, tudo o que eu fazia era abraçar sua barriga quentinha e por fim dizer "Obrigado, Baymax, eu estou bem agora", desativando suas funções.

 

E então eu dormia e podia sonhar com um mundo melhor. Um mundo feliz. Um mundo em que eu não era o único herói nas costas do robô de armadura vermelha. Um mundo em que eu compartilhava meu espaço com um nerd de boné.

 

E um dia, um dia, quando certo robô se aproximasse de mim e me questionasse:

 

Numa escala de um a dez, qual o nível de sua dor?

 

Eu poderia, finalmente, dizer verdadeiramente: Zero.


End file.
